goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Shimajirō Shimano and his friends see Big Hero 6
Shimajirō Shimano and his friends see Big Hero 6 is a GoAnimate video, which was made, and created, by Sophie the Otter. Plot Taking place in the evening on November 7th, 2014, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates including Sophie the Otter, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly decide to visit the GoCinemas to see Big Hero 6. However, there are 2 rude and sudden interruptions by Andy Panda before the movie even begins! Transcript * cut to PB&J's room where Sophie is babysitting them * Sophie: "Since the premiere of Big Hero 6 is today, we're all going to the GoCinemas in GoCity like we and Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates planned to do so a few weeks ago! Let's all go into my floating bubble!" * Butter: "Yeah! Yeah!" * 4 jump into Sophie the Otter's bubble and it floats away from Lake Hoohaw and into GoCity * the bubble is near the GoCinemas, it pops, releasing the 4. They all go inside to see Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates * the lobby * Pablo's Dad: Pablo! Why did you watch The Dark Knight? You know that it was made by DC Comics and Warner Bros., and you're banned from watching anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Sony Animations Pictures, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Activision, Mojang, Ubisoft, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network. By the way, you should've watched Big Hero 6! So you will not get Regular Show on DVD. * Pablo's Mom: When we return home, we will switch it from Animaniacs on the Warner Bros. Kids Channel to Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel!" * Pablo: (running away while his parents chase them) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" * and her cousins walk up to the counter * Lobby Worker: "Hello, and welcome to GoCinemas. You must be Sophie the Otter from Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole and you 3 younger otters must be from PB&J Otter and are all Shimajirō Shimano and his friends' allies." * Peanut: "That's right!" * Jelly: "Can we have 25 tickets for Big Hero 6 at 7:30 pm, please?" * Peanut: "And can we have a large bowl of popcorn and 3 bottles of water for me, Jelly, and Sophie? That's because Butter is still only drinking bottled milk." * Shimajirō Shimano: We also like to have 21 large bowls of popcorn 23 medium cheese pizzas, 5 large Pepsis, 5 large Sprites, 8 large Root Beers, and 3 large Dr Peppers for me and all 20 of my friends and classmates. * Lobby Worker: "Sure. Here you go." * Sophie: "Thanks a lot!" * Shimajirō Shimano: "Thank you." * Lobby Worker: "You're welcome. Enjoy the show!" * 25 walk away from the counter and check the What Everyone Should Know About the Movie Rating System poster * Sophie: "Hmm, PB&J, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana and Torippii Sorano, I've heard that it's rated PG. So I will be like your parent, even though I'm your cousin Peanut, Butter and Jelly and your friend Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana and Torippii Sorano." * Peanut: "And it says that it may contain stuff that we don't like for ourselves." * Jelly: "In that case, we will close our eyes on the scary parts!" * 25 continue walking * to: The theater. We see Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Mommy Koala, Papa Koala, Floppy Rabbit, and Nick Penguin on the first row, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup on the second row, Andy Panda, Horace N. Buggy, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Bumblelion, and Butterbear on the third row, and Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly, Sophie, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Torippii Sorano, Mario, and Luigi on the front row * female usher appears * Usher: "The movie is going to begin in approximately 10 minutes. Enjoy!" (leaves) * zoom to Shimajirō Shimano * spitball hits him on the head * Shimajirō Shimano: "Ouch!" * Mimirin Midorihara: (quietly) "What's wrong, Shimajirō?" * Shimajirō Shimano: "Something hit me on the head!" * turns her head to Andy Panda, with a drinking straw in his hands * Andy Panda: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Shooting spitballs is fun!" * points to Andy Panda * Jelly: (quietly to Butter) "Baby Butter, good eye! It must be Andy Panda who shot a spitball at Shimajirō Shimano's head!" * Peanut: (quietly) "You're a genius, Jel! Shooting spitballs at people's heads can distract them and it is not good manners!" * Sophie: (quietly) "Also, if anyone keeps misbehaving like that, he or she will have to leave the theater." * Jelly: (quietly) "What's this on the screen?" * Narrator for Preview: "Hey ladies and gentlemen! The Child Protection Services HQ in GoCity have a special presentation!" * title for the preview appears saying "Hongmao and Lantu watch Dragon Ball Z and Get Grounded" and subtitles that read "By Andy Panda" and "For Good User haters" * Hongmao: "We are going to watch Dragon Ball Z." * minutes later * Lantu: "Wow! We love it!" * Cook and Nathan Pearson appear * Hongmao: "Uh oh! Our haters!" * Warren: "Hongmao and Lantu! How dare you two watch Dragon Ball Z?! You both know that it's too violent and it isn't made by Disney!" * Nathan Pearson: "You two know what? You both shall be grounded forever and ever and ever! Why? Because Gohan gets beaten up Cell! The Child Protection Services administrators hate it!" * Warren: "You two will be forced to watch Handy Manny and that is final!" * Hongmao: "Oh no! Not Handy Manny! * Lantu: "We hate that show!" * Nathan: "Too bad!" * Narrator for Preview: "The moral of the story in this Public Service Announcement is, never watch anything that involves children getting hurt or doing anything inappropriate!" * cut back to the theater scene. Eddy, Ed, and Andy Panda are the only ones laughing, while the rest of the patrons become shocked * Andy Panda: (walking towards the stairs) "Yay! That ad should teach Hongmao and Lantu a lesson for getting me in dead meat!" * Kirinta Kusano: "No offense, Andy Panda, but your PSA that you showed is a lie! Dragon Ball Z is a anime, not in real-life! Hongmao and Lantu are huge fans of it and they're our allies!! How could you make a grounded video out of a great GoAnimate user, Andy Panda?! It's a really bad and hurtful PSA and Hongmao and Lantu are two of the best users in the GoAnimate world and they help us." * Satomi Hiroyuki: "In short, vice versa. And I agree with my boyfriend. Hongmao and Lantu never do anything wrong and they are good users!" * Horace N. Buggy: "Andy Panda, did you replace the trailer for Inside Out with the PSA we just watched when none of the managers were looking?" * Andy Panda: "To tell you the d*** truth, yes." * Horace N. Buggy: "Oh my god, Andy Panda! You don't replace the trailer with your own ad. Now you dropped the expectations of Disney fans for the film's sequel! Now you will be-" * Usher: "Hey! What's going on here?" * Sophie: "Ma'am, Andy Panda must've replaced a trailer for Inside Out with the PSA he made." * Usher: "Thanks for telling me this." (to Andy Panda) "Look, sir. You do not change the previews to show your personal ad. We ban all moviegoers' personal ads from being shown, yet you broke the policy. Therefore, you will be suspended from this movie theater for 3 months." * Horace N. Buggy: "I agree. How dare you offend Hongmao and Lantu? You know that they are good users! You're grounded for a million trillion years! This means no Ice Age trilogy on DVD, no The Simpsons, no Beavis and Butthead, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no The Cleveland Show, no South Park, no Bob's Burgers, no Iron Man 3, no Burger King, no KFC, no Pepsi, no Arby's, no White Castle, no The Avengers, and no Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Plus, you lost the chance to see Selma when it is released in theaters! The only shows you will watch include Barney, Ovide and the Gang, the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, PB&J Otter, and more children's shows not made by either Marvel, 20th Century Fox, or Paramount. You are also forced to watch Unstoppable Missy Floorz from now on!" * Andy Panda: (walking away with Horace N. Buggy) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" * usher leaves * Sophie: (quietly as everyone else begins smiling) "Phew, glad that's over with." * Jelly: (quietly) "Now let's be a good audience and watch the movie when the previews for upcoming Disney movies are done!" Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:2014 videos